


The Riddle Triplets

by minaviolet



Series: Incomplete Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaviolet/pseuds/minaviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn as Tom Riddle's twin brother because of a freak magical incident—all in a day of the life of Harry Potter, of course. And it's a must that Hermione Granger is grabbed along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Turners and Madmen

**Author's Note:**

> Random.

Harry stared at that object Hermione held in her hands.

“A time turner, ‘Mione? I thought they were all destroyed?”

She shook her head. “You know how I’m Head Unspeakable now, yes?”

Harry nods. “What does that have to do with…Wait, don’t tell me…”

It’s Hermione’s turn to nod this time, and she pauses, then hesitantly says, “We’ve been developing a new type of time turner…one that doesn’t just go back hours, but years. We’re trying for the limit to be a century.”

Harry is staring at her again, but this time he’s looking at her as if she’s grown three heads.

“I knew you were smart but this is crazy. Is this why all the rogue Death Eaters have been trying to get into the Ministry?”

“Yes. It’s probably why you were assigned to protect me—who better than the top Auror of the decade, Boy-Who-Lived, and Man-Who-Survived to protect something so important?”

“I take it Ron has no idea about this?”

She gives him a deadpan look. “Of course he doesn’t,” she answers. “As much as I love him, the less people who know, the safer. And this,” she holds up the small golden hourglass by its chain, “is only the prototype. The actual is much larger.”

She points to a seemingly plain door behind her. “The real thing is back there, and much larger.”

Harry nods, and leaves the office. He sits outside the door, and contemplates what his life has become. After Voldemort’s defeat—well, everyone was devastated, of course, but after a few years, most had gotten over their losses.

The death of Remus and Tonks had been crushing, and Harry had had no idea how to raise a child after he’d been given little Teddy. But he’d moved in with Ginny, and that problem had solved itself fairly quickly. They’d married not soon after, and their first child was on the way.

Hermione and Ron had also quickly gotten together after their spectacle at the Final Battle, but they still argued quite often. Bill and Fleur had their hands full with Victoire and Dominique, while Charlie had gone back to Romania, saying all he needed was his dragons when Molly had attempted to play match-maker with him.

George had found it difficult to cope with Fred’s death, but Angelina had helped him cope, as it’d been a huge loss for them both…and nobody (barring Ron, of course) was surprised when they’d gotten together. Everybody had been shocked when Percy had married a Muggle woman named Audrey, though. But they seemed happy, and that had been that.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by a loud alarm. _Don’t tell me…They actually got in?_

He jumped up and pointed his wand in front of him, and seeing nobody, entered the office. He began to feel the start of a panic attack when he didn’t see her, and quickly strode across the office and entered the room where she’s said the time turner was.

“Thank god, Hermione. Thought you’d gotten caught.”

She looked insulted. “What do you take me for?” She then proceeded to fiddle with a series of instruments he could probably never comprehend.

“There are Death Eat—“

At that exact moment, they heard a loud explosion outside the door. Right after, the door was burst down and a ragged-looking man in a black cloak stared with a crazed grin at them.

He pointed his wand at them, and shouted, _“Revolvo Nex!”_ A black light shot towards their direction.

Harry quickly jumped out of the way, pulling Hermione with him. The huge time turner was hit with the full force of the spell and promptly exploded—Hermione gave a slightly indignant squeak at this, but Harry didn’t pay that too much attention, as he was too concerned with the reddish-violet dust swirling around them.

As he blacked out, the last thing he could hear was the madman’s cackle behind them, and he felt vague irritation—he survived Voldemort and ended up dying like this?

But he was too far gone, and the world went dark around him.


	2. Brother Dear, Sister Mine

Unbearable pain.

That was all Harry could feel at the moment. He tried to open his eyes, but found that it was impossible—his eyelids seemed to be practically glued together.

Suddenly, he could hear blurry voices. He tried to make out what they were saying.

“They’re triplets, a girl and two boys, the boys are probably twins…”

…Well, okay, he seemed to be at someone’s birth, but the question was, whose? And why was he not dead?

These thoughts froze when he felt warm but weak arms wrap around him and cradle him. Could it be…was this _his_ birth? But that was crazy, he didn’t have any siblings to his knowledge, and he certainly didn’t have a twin. That would make _the Daily Prophet_ ’s day, two Harry Potters’ running around.

But why was he a baby all of a sudden, then? Another voice spoke up, this one weak and raspy but clearly feminine.

“That one…his name is Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle…”

Oh no. Oh this could not be possible. This just…It couldn’t be. There was no spell alive that could do this.

“And him, he’ll be…Hadrian? Hadrian Morfin Riddle…”

It was. Somehow, likely the combination of that dratted time turner and whatever spell that had hit it, he’d been sent back in time and reborn—Hermione too, because he’d heard the nurse mention a girl—as Voldemort’s siblings.

“The girl will be Mary, Mary Merope Riddle.”

And if this wasn’t the craziest thing that had happened to him, then he was Merlin reincarnated. But all in the life of Harry Potter, right?

He attempted to sigh, but his infant brain wasn’t developed enough for that, and took his upset mood as a prompt to wail. He heard his wail joined by another baby’s—his new brother? And then by a higher pitched wail—Hermione—no, Mary’s wail.

 _Why is it always me?_ He thought with chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with their names.


	3. The Triplets

Harry—no, Hadrian—was one now. He and Her—Mary had discovered that apparently they had some sort of telepathic connection, one that Tom also happened to be a part of.

They’d both agreed that whatever Tom had grown up to be in their past lives, he was still just a baby now.

Not even Harry would go so far as to kill a child who’d committed no crime.

But both he and Mary had decided that they would try their absolute hardest to make sure Tom didn’t go down the same path as Lord Voldemort.

They would make sure he felt loved, and that he understood love, as Lord Voldemort had not. They would make sure he wasn’t ostracized by the other orphans, and that his accidental magic was controlled.

“’Ay-dwi-an? ‘Ay-dwi?” Tom reached his arms out towards Hadrian. Hadrian smiled at him. Then he tilted his head questioningly.

“’Ook!” Tom pointed a finger towards the toy doll sitting in the corner—the on they’d given Mary, as she was the single girl in their room—and the doll glowed slightly green, then floated into the air.

As Tom waved his finger around, the doll moved and danced with it.

On the other side of Tom, Herm—Mary sighed.

They really had their work cut out for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Very random.


End file.
